


Dread in My Heart

by miserablekings



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:26:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miserablekings/pseuds/miserablekings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack needs some sleep, and Ianto needs a hug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dread in My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to the song "Dread in my Heart" by Mother Mother bc it's sad and bc that's where i got I got the title. This is from a prompt I got on tumblr which was 'your otp hasn't seen each other in a while' and i thOUGHT WHY NOT.

It was Sunday and Jack’s migraine was growing worse and worse. He had been shot in the head not only 4 hours ago, he had been in a sticky situation with some Slitheen. They had adopted his plasma cannon and hit him while he was trying to get the stolen art they had taken from the gallery on a nearby planet. 

 

He sat alone in the back of an old pub, the stolen art hidden next to him. He thought he’d better get that back soon so he didn’t get caught with it, he’d rather the Slitheen than the Shadow Proclamation coming after him. 

 

“Sir,” A small voice said, Jack looked up slowly, no one had called him that since… “The pubs closing, you’re going to have to clear out.” 

 

Jack nodded at the young man and walked out, the painting under his arm. 

 

“You have to settle the bill, Sir.” The kid announced, Jack turned slightly.

 

“Money doesn’t grow on trees, kid.” Jack admitted, the kid raised his eyebrows. 

 

“That’s no excuse, Sir.” The young man replied bravely. 

 

“There ain’t no rest for the wicked..” Jack laughed, “Oh the Earth reference.” 

 

Jack walked out and continued his way out, he needed somewhere to sleep where he wouldn’t be interrupted. He could go back to Earth, but that was always a disaster and he didn’t want to think about Ianto. 

 

Is there any point he could go back to that wouldn’t mess up his timeline.

 

“The year that never was…” He mumbled to himself. 

 

~

 

It had been a month and half since Jack had disappeared, Ianto had basically moved into the Hub. Keeping things tidy, he got lonely though. Myfanwy wasn’t much company, to big and scared to cuddle with. 

 

All of a sudden there was a huge bang and the roller door opened, and in walked Captain Jack Harkness. Ianto was silent for a little bit, Jack hadn’t noticed him yet. Jack looked around the Hub as if there was a smell that Ianto couldn’t pick up, he also looked like he was about to cry. 

 

“You’re back.” Ianto whispered, Jack turned to face him and his face went white. 

 

“I- I’m back.” Jack stuttered back, Ianto ran at him and was engulfed in the huge coat and Jack’s warm embrace. 

 

“Where’d you go?” Ianto asked, he looked up Jack with hopeful eyes. 

 

“Ianto… Oh, my sweet Ianto.” Jack almost cried, “I went to the moon and back.” 

 

Ianto could sense he was lying, he frowned a little but buried his face into Jack’s neck taking in his scent and feeling. Ianto could tell he wasn’t staying.

 

“You’re not staying.” Ianto mumbled from in Jack’s shoulder. 

 

“No..” Jack confirmed, Ianto was surprised though, usually Jack would just not reply or lie. 

 

“I shouldn’t even be here Ianto…” Jack told the younger man. 

 

“What do you mean?” Ianto hissed, “This is your home, you can’t just abandon your team Jack.”

 

“Ianto, this isn’t my timeline.” Jack announced, Ianto just stared in shock. He knew there was something different, he seemed much older than his Jack.

 

“Why are you here..” Ianto inquired, Jack just looked at him with sad eyes. 

 

“I needed a quiet place to sleep for the night.” Jack answered, Ianto just smiled at him at took his hand. 

 

“Then let's get you to sleep.” Ianto said in a hushed tone. 

 

Jack forgot how much he loved and needed Ianto, he almost blurted out what happened to him but Jack knew that wouldn’t be a good idea. This way he could have one night with Ianto that wouldn’t damage the future. 

 

Ianto fell asleep first, at least that’s what Jack thought. He turned out the light and curled right up to Ianto, a tear fell onto his lovers face and he whispered. 

 

“I love you, Jones, Ianto Jones.” 


End file.
